wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Biao Chang
Biao Chang is the son of Hen-to and Bik Chang in the Tea Leaves series. Ju Wang sees him as an older brother. He studied to be a doctor through the first five seasons. By the end of season six, he passed his exams. Biao is also a member of the Liao Clan. Appearance and Personality Appearance Biao has short black hair and deep brown eyes. He wears black-framed glasses. Back Story Bik was the one who got Biao into the medical career track when he was a child. She would take him to her clinic and expose him to her medical books. He became good at practicing medicine and when take care of the clan children's teddy bears and toys to "heal". His parents were thrilled when he got into medical school. When Biao was seven years old in July, he found a homeless four-year-old boy named Chih Bo while playing in a park across from Bik's clinic. After talking to him for a little bit, he decided to take him home to his mother as a present. It was Biao who wouldn't give up on the little boy and pushed his mother to talk him in. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Ju introduces Biao in the story. He is also seen celebrating her seventeenth birthday with the annual dinner with the clan. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Biao is seen at the Liao clan meeting talking about what to do with Jianjun and Junjie. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Biao wishes Chih luck on his exam before they go off to school. Later, he talks to Ju over the phone when she's stressed from the mothers pushing her to have a baby. Biao calms her down and tells that he will talk to Bik and get her to back off. In "Dads", Biao comes into the doctor's office where Yao and Ju are testing to understand why they can't get pregnant. Ju is surprised to see him there. Biao was shadowing a doctor as part of his program. He knows what is the problem, but can't tell them until the doctor shows up. When the doctor does show up, Biao asks if he can be the one to break the news to the couple. The medical student breaks the news that Yao's sperm counted has dropped. He and the doctor talk about the causes and possible treatments. Biao ruled out most of the causes for the couple. He lets Ju know how Yao is doing on the regiment that the older doctor put him on. In "Good News", Biao tells his mother over the phone that he has passed his final exams. During the season finale, he announces his good news to the whole table. Bik and Hen-to are overjoyed. Biao nudges Chih to tell his good news. The graduated med school hits his brother after leading everyone to think he failed before telling everyone he passed. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Ju comes by the Chang house for a visit. She finds Biao and Chih in their room studying. Biao dressed up for his internship later that day. He and Chih pick on Ju for her age. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju seems to admire Biao ever since she was a little girl. He called her his "little girlfriend" because she followed him around when she was a child. In fact, he jokingly says that he won't marry Xin because he would be "cheating" on Ju. Bik Chang Main Article: Bik Chang Bik is Biao's mother. She is the one who pushed him into being a doctor. She took him with her to the clinic that she worked at and exposed him to her medical books. Now that Biao is a successfully on his way to becoming a doctor, Bik is pushing him to get married. Xin Main Article: Xin Xin is Biao's girlfriend. They seem to have a good relationship and Bik wants to see them get married. When Ju asked Biao why he would get married to her right away, he said that he would be "cheating" on the young soon-to-be clan leader with his girlfriend before laughing and picking her up over his head. Hen-to Chang Main Article: Hen-to Chang Hen-to is Biao's father. Just like Bik, he is proud of his son. Biao and Hen-to get along rather well. Hen-to is supportive of his son becoming a doctor. Chih Bo Main Article: Chih Bo Biao first found Chih in the playground across from Bik's clinic when they were kids. After talking to the child, he decided to take the younger boy to his mother as a present. Biao was the one who refused to give up on him. The boys have been really close ever since. Trivia * Biao is the oldest of the clan child and the first born. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan Category:Doctor